Amigos en lo bueno y en lo malo
by lunitadiciembre
Summary: James, Peter y Sirius descubren el secreto de Remus. O algo así.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic pertenece al Amigo Invisible de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y se lo dedico a KamiiLupinBlack.

AMIGOS EN LO BUENO Y EN LO MALO

—¿Por qué nos mientes?

Remus alzó la vista de sus deberes de Historia de Magia.

James le miraba con reproche, los brazos en jarras, Sirius le fulminaba con la mirada, los brazos cruzados, y Peter le observaba con curiosidad.

—Chicos, tampoco creo que sea para tanto…

Peter enseguida se arrepintió de haber metido baza.

—¡Que no es para tanto! ¡Somos amigos y los amigos se cuentan todo! ¡Yo os he contado todos mis secretos, todo sobre mí!

—Y sobre Lily estoy-amargada-y-me-gusta-gritar-a-la-gente Evans, aunque eso podías habértelo ahorrado.

—No está amargada, solo…da igual, ¡no me desconcentres!

Cogió aire y siguió con su perorata.

— ¡Sirius nos ha contado todo, hasta que al principio se sentía un poco mal por no ser Slytherin! (Merlín sabrá por qué) ¡Tú, Peter, también nos has contado todo, hasta tu incidente con la bufanda!

A Sirius se le escapó una carcajada que se alargó a muchas, y pronto James se le unió. Peter intentó mirarles mal pero se le hacía difícil mantenerse serio oyendo la risa de perro del uno y la ahogada del otro.

Cuando consiguieron calmarse, volvieron a su posición indignada y miraron fijamente a Remus, que había aprovechado para seguir con la redacción.

—¿Podéis explicarme en qué os he mentido para que así pueda seguir con Historia de Magia?

Remus les miró expectante.

Sirius extendió un pergamino sobre la mesa e hizo un gesto teatral.

—¿Puedo pedirle al jurado que examine la prueba B?

—Es la prueba A, Sirius. —Corrigió Peter.

—No, es la B de emBustero. ¡Embustero!

—¿Esa es... me habéis robado una carta? —Remus estaba perplejo.

—Es que necesitábamos una prueba…

Remus cogió la carta con aire distraído. En cuanto leyó quien la había enviado se puso pálido.

—Tu abuela Maggie se ha recuperado muy rápido, ¿no? Llevaba un tiempo en San Mungo, tan enferma que tenías que visitarla a menudo, y ahora está viendo un musical en Londres.

Dijo James con retintín.

—Alucinante, deberían darle una orden de Merlín a su doctor, ¡qué máquina!

Ironizó Sirius.

—Dime su nombre, que mi madre siempre se está quejando de los dolores de espalda. Aunque, bueno, eso será pan comido para él.

—¡Buena esa, canijo!

Sirius le hizo un gesto de aprobación a Peter, que sonrió tímidamente.

Mientras, el acusado, estaba en la misma exacta posición que antes. No se había movido ni un ápice. Al darse cuenta, James le pasó la mano por delante de la cara.

—¿Remuuuuus? ¿Estás ahí?

El susodicho se sobresaltó como si acabaran de despertarle y se levantó del asiento con un único objetivo en mente, huir.

—¡Hey, hey, tío, tranquilo!

Sirius le puso la mano en el hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

Y Peter le agarró el otro hombro.

—No estamos tan enfadados, no te nos mueras…

—Solo tenemos curiosidad, pero si no quieres contarnos lo que hacías esos días no pasa nada, ¿vale? No pasa nada, está todo bien y…¡Haced algo, sigue sin responder!

Peter, ¡Tranquilízate tú también! ¡A ver si ahora va a haber dos enfermos en vez de uno! Ayudadme a llevarlo a la enfermería…

—¿Enfermería? ¡Qué dices, James! Remus está en shock y yo soy un experto en sacar a la gente de shocks.

—¿Sacarle del shock? ¿Cómo?

—¡Así!

Remus intentó apartar la cara, pero como sus reflejos se habían quedado atontados, no le dio tiempo.

—¡Ay!

Peter dejó de moverse nerviosamente por la habitación y miró a Remus como si acabara de volver de la muerte.

—Joder, Sirius, mira que eres burro.

—Si puede quejarse puede hablar.

Acercó su cara a la de Remus hasta que casi se tocaban.

—Ahora te vas a tranquilizar y nos vas a decir que te pasa. Juro por mi sangre Black que como entres en shock otra vez te pego otra torta.

—Aquí no. Vamos a las habitaciones.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Remus cogió su redacción, su pluma y su bote de tinta y subió escaleras arriba.

Ya sentado en su cama, respiró hondo y empezó a hablar. Iba a echar de menos el colegio. No podría llegar a hacer los TIMOS...Bueno, lo que había tenido ya era bastante. Dumbledore fue extremadamente bondadoso en dejarle ir ahí, y gracias a eso había pasado unos años geniales. Y les había conocido a ellos, que también eran geniales. Era doloroso pensar que los perdería cuando oyeran todo lo de su secreto, pero ya sabía que eso pasaría. ¿Cómo no iba a pasar?

Era un monstruo, no era como los demás, y por tanto, no merecía relacionarse con los demás, no merecía tener amigos.

No era humano, era algo inferior.

Su madre no opinaba así, pero ¡vamos! Era su madre, tenía que quererle por muy horrible que fuera.

A su madre le hacía mucha ilusión que estudiara magia…Lástima que su nula capacidad para inventar excusas le haya llevado a esto. Tal vez si no hubiera empezado a hablar con sus ahora y pronto ya no más amigos no habría pasado nada de esto...Pero el pensar en esa opción era casi peor que la situación actual. Tenía que admitirlo, aun con todo, no se arrepentía de haberse hecho amigo de ellos, lo habían pasado tan bien…

Tomó aire y regresó a la realidad. Fue un momento oportuno para ello, porque Sirius estaba a punto de cumplir su promesa.

—¡Bien! ¡Has vuelto a la Tierra! Tío, no puedes contarnos algo así y luego irte a Yupilandia.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, y…

James se subió las gafas.

—Cuando te transformas… ¿de qué color ves?

Remus le dirigió a James una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, ya sabes que los perros ven en blanco y negro, ¿no? Pues… me preguntaba de qué color ves tú, cuando te transformas y eso.

Remus parpadeó varias veces antes de responder.

—No lo sé, nunca recuerdo lo que hago cuando…me transformo.

—¿En serio?

Parecía como si a Sirius le acabaran de quitar una bolsa de caramelos.

—¡Jo, tío! ¡Iba a preguntarte si podías comunicarte mentalmente con otros lobos y hombres lobo o algo así!

Remus no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Bromeaban o es que estaban así de majaras?

—Remus…

Peter le miraba con nerviosismo. Ahí estaba. Peter le tenía miedo, algo comprensible.

—Entonces tú no te transformas porque quieras, ¿no? No es como si dijeras, "Ahora me apetece matar una…cabra."Y te fueras a una colina en la que hay cabras y te transformaras o algo así…

Remus intentó hacerse oír por encima de las risas estruendosas de James y Sirius.

—No, no me transformo porque quiera. Pero he matado algunos animales, porque a veces la cabaña del bosque no es lo suficiente resistente y…

Remus intentaba meterles algo de lógica en sus cabecitas. Era un monstruo, un maldito monstruo, ¿por qué seguían tan felices como si no hubiera pasado nada?

—¿Qué animales?

Sirius había dejado de reírse y le miraba por curiosidad.

—No sé, serpientes.

—¿Serpientes? Estabas destinado a ser Gryffindor, amigo.

James parecía casi orgulloso.

—Tejones, creo…

—¡Será mejor que los Huffies tengan cuidado contigo!

Bromeó Sirius.

—¡Y conejos! Conejos pequeñitos, blancos e inocentes.

—No son tan inocentes. El de mi prima suelta unos mordiscos…

Con la intervención de Peter, Remus no pudo más.

—¿Pero qué os pasa? ¡Acabo de contaros que soy un monstruo, que soy peligroso y que cuando me transformo estoy completamente fuera de control! Y vosotros…¡Vosotros me preguntáis cosas estúpidas y hacéis bromas como si no hubiera pasado nada! Como si…como si aun fuéramos amigos, ¿qué-qué os pasa?

—Es que aun somos tus amigos.

Dijo Peter, extrañamente sin titubeos. Sus ojos le miraron fijamente sin un ápice de duda.

—Somos tus amigos.

—¿Por qué? No tiene sentido, ¿es que no entendéis lo que os he contado?

—¡Pues claro que no lo entendemos!

James le miró con una expresión de seriedad absoluta.

—No nos ha mordido un lobo, no nos pasa lo que a ti. Pero aunque seas un hombre lobo, sigues siendo el mismo Remus. ¿Y a mí que más me da que tengas un problema peludo y te dé por matar animalitos cuando te transformas? ¿Sigues siendo un empollón obsesionado con los libros? ¿Sigues teniendo miedo a volar en escoba? ¿Sigues evitando que nos desmadremos con las bromas? Entonces eres Remus, y eres mi amigo ¡y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión!

—¡No se trata de los animales! Soy un…soy un monstruo. Soy una criatura, ni siquiera llego a ser humano. No puedo ser vuestro amigo. No merezco ser vuestro amigo.

—Oh, por Merlín, cállate ya. ¿Quieres que sigamos siendo amigos o no?

Sirius ya estaba perdiendo los nervios.

—No deberíamos.

—¿Quieres o no?

—Sí, claro, pero..

—Pues ya está. Puedes pensar (aunque sea mentira)que eres un monstruo sanguinario inferior a los demás, pero yo no voy a dejar de ser tu amigo porque tú digas que no debemos. Yo hago lo que me da la gana . Y ahora vamos al Gran Comedor, me muero de hambre.

Remus se puso de pie, aun algo confuso, y se fue a cenar.

En el camino hacia el Gran Comedor, Peter le agarró del brazo y le susurró:

—Un monstruo no me habría salvado de una bufanda asesina. Así que… no eres un monstruo. Si eres así de buena persona, no puedes…solo no puedes serlo. Ya sé que dicen que los hombres lobo no son humanos sino criaturas, pero eso son los hombre lobo…los hombres lobo malvados, tú eres un hombre lobo bueno y eres una persona, una gran persona. Mejor que muchas.

Peter se mordió el labio, nervioso, y siguió andando.

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente, sus amigos estaban completamente locos...pero seguían siendo los mejores amigos que se puede tener, y cuánto, por Merlín, cuánto se alegraba de tenerlos.

…..

NA: Kamii,(¿Puedo llamarte Kamii?) ¡hola! Espero que te haya gustado el fic.

He de admitir que te he maldecido mil y una veces porque los merodeadores y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero tengo que darte las gracias por pedir algo de ellos porque gracias a este fic le he cogido cariño al James adolescente(cuando no está metiéndose con nadie)y tengo más claro como era Peter.


End file.
